<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Daffodils by haldolhs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310516">Your Daffodils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs'>haldolhs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, daffodils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he was beautiful, and much too brief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Daffodils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden and bright,<br/>
like you.<br/>
Precocious and wild,<br/>
like you.<br/>
Brief,<br/>
like you,<br/>
these daffodils.<br/>
Vibrant flashes of promise,<br/>
they stand tall<br/>
too early.<br/>
Too soon,<br/>
fragile souls wither<br/>
beneath the late chill,<br/>
like you.<br/>
They bloom in your memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>